Le passé nous a rattrapé
by Paige0703
Summary: Murata se trouve au Temple, près de la fontaine. Il se remémore le temps où il était le Daikenja. Parmis ses souvenirs, il y a celui de sa dernière nuit avec Shinou... Entre souvenirs et réalité... Passé et présent...


_**Le passé nous a rattrapé.**_

Murata avait quitté, quelques heures plus tôt, Ulrike, Yuuri, Wolfram et Conrad. Les trois derniers étaient retourné au Palais, alors que lui avait préféré rester au Temple. Il se trouvait près de la fontaine et était perdu dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé. Il s'assit finalement sur le rebord de la fontaine, faisant attention de ne pas tomber dans l'eau.

Peu à peu, quelques souvenirs de Murata, au temps où il était le Daikenja, refirent surfaces. Celui qui était le plus clair n'était pas spécialement le plus heureux. Loin de là. Il se souvenait de sa dernière nuit avec le grand Shinou. Peu après cette dernière nuit ensemble, l'âme de Shinou fut scellé au Temple, et y demeura pendant près de quatre mille ans.

Il avait vécu plusieurs vies pendant ce temps, mais jamais il n'avait pu oublier l'être qui était le plus important pour lui. Bien sur, il avait aimé, mais jamais cela n'avait était si fort. La première personne dans son cœur était encore et toujours Shinou. Il y avait ensuite son ami Yuuri. Il tenait beaucoup à lui, et s'en voulait un peu que Shinou se soit servi de lui, et surtout qu'il ai du souffrir à cause de leurs erreurs passés.

Si seulement Soushu avait été vaincu il y à de cela quatre mile ans, Yuuri n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui faire face. Yuuri formait un beau couple avec Wolfram, même si il ne c'était pas encore rendu compte de ses propres sentiments. En tout cas, il était sur qu'ils s'aimaient autant que lui et Shinou s'étaient aimé. Mais tout ça, s'était du passé. C'était dur à admettre, mais cela était la vérité.

Dés que son regard avait croisé celui du blond, il avait compris qu'il ferait tous pour le protéger. Il s'était ainsi efforcer de pendre soin de lui. Shinou prenait des risques inconsidérables pour autrui, sans penser à sa propre santé. Il disait toujours que cela était secondaire, tant que la victoire lui revenait. Tant que le bien triomphait, sa santé lui importait peu. Heureusement que lui était là pour s'en préoccuper.

Il était fier d'avoir était celui vers qui Shinou se tournait quand il avait besoin de conseils. Ils était fier d'avoir était, comme Shinou l'appelait, Son Grand Sage. Savoir qu'il avait pu l'aider, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, était déjà beaucoup pour lui.

Un sourire apparu sur son visage. Il se souvenait le nombre de fois où il avait du le rappeler à l'ordre. Il avait du déjouer un grand nombres de ses "blagues". Une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, bonne ou mauvaise, il était dur, voir impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Parfois il était pire qu'un gamin. Cette complicité lui manquais, même s'il ne le montrerait jamais.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa une larme glissait doucement sur son visage. Il sentit une main la lui essuyer. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, de peur de se rendre compte qu'il avait rêvé. Pourtant, face à lui, se trouvait bien Shinou. Depuis que Yuuri avait vaincu Soushu, Shinou était revenu et demeuré au Temple. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux du blond.

Aucun d'eux ne parlait, aucun d'eux n'esquissait le moindre geste. Puis, Shinou rompit le contact visuel et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Murata. Leur premier baiser depuis près de quatre mille ans. Murata répondit timidement au baiser. Était-ce encore un rêve ? Depuis le temps qu'il souhaitait à nouveau pouvoir l'embrasser… Il sentit la langue de Shinou quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine du blond, tandis que celles du premier Maoh tenaient désormais son visage en coupe.

Leurs langues se frôlaient, se cherchaient, se caressaient, dansant le ballet de l'amour réciproque, de l'amour partagé, mais surtout de l'amour retrouvé. Un léger gémissement de bien être et de plaisir franchi les lèvres du plus jeune et se perdit dans la bouche de Shinou. Ils durent se séparer, manquant d'oxygène.

- Je suis désolé. Tu as souffert en silence pendant tout ce temps.

- Je l'ai fait pour vous… pour toi.

- Je sais, tu en as assez fait, tu mérites d'être heureux maintenant.

- Mais je l'ai toujours était à tes côtés.

Tenant toujours le visage de Murata dans ses mains, Shinou caressa une des joues de Murata, à l'aide de son pouce.

- Moi aussi. Je t'ai observé pendant tout ce temps. Tu m'as manqué… maintenant je ne te quitterais plus.

- Shinou… Je…

- J'ai aimé le Daikenja, mais j'aime tout autant, voir plus, Murata.

Murata enlaça Shinou, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Je t'aime tant Shinou. Depuis le temps que j'espérais te revoir. Je t'aime… Shinou.

Shinou passa délicatement un main dans les cheveux noir de Murata, tout en murmurant un autre "Je t'aime". Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, avant que Shinou se lève, le prenant par la main.

- Il serait peut-être temps d'aller se coucher… On à du temps à rattraper…

Murata comprenait parfaitement quelles étaient les intentions de Shinou, et sincèrement, il était loin d'être contre. Ils allaient pouvoir ne faire qu'un, à nouveau… comme autrefois…


End file.
